strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CatfishZealot/Obsidian v.06.F Tutorial
I just pasted this from the Sievert tutorial xp. Otherwise, even though I have been accused in the past for using this class just because it's overpowered, Obsidian has always been my favorite class in Strife. I like playing classes that are defensive, like most tanks, and I like classes whose skillsets are left solely to the creativity of the player, like Sievert. Combine the two? Obsidian. 'Introduction' Obsidian is a Tank / Mage class that, unlike most other classes, is a class which is centered around using highly defensive tactics, and rather than having a guard, instead has some of the highest defense in the game. However, that is not all Obsidian has, as Obsidian also has various abilities which are highly useful in any situation, especially in crowd control. Obsidian has been known to be comically overpowered the previous patches of Strife (now that title goes to Ichor, but I think that's because people forgot Ichor existed) However, since recent updates, where Obsidian is still strong, the why in which Obsidian is played now is completely different than previous patches. Unlike most other patches, Obsidian is not based around spamming obelisks to win. Pros: -High Armor Self-explanatory. Just becareful about armor ignoring classes. -BFH Where normal attacks are rarely ever brought up, Obsidian's normal attacks have the highest reach out of all normal attacks, next to Vulca and Commander. -Spatial Control Thanks to Obsidian's moveset, one is not limited the range of just Obsidian's weapon itself, and despite being slow, is capable of good mobility. Not necessarily mobility for chasing, but good. -Buffs / Debuffs Obsidian practically has a debuff for every stat. Neutral: -Mana Regen Above average, but that's about it Cons: -Very Slow Do I have to say? I mean it's not as bad when armor breaks, but that's the point where any Obsidian is likely in a knockback blender already. -Mana Dependence Stop summoning 4 obelisks all the time. Stop. -Armor Break To balance out the amazing armor Obsidian has, there's its passive. Always be on alert for Obsidian's armor, because where one will start out with a whopping 200% defense, that can easily wither down to 80% within seconds. Abilities E - Summon Obelisk Each requires 10 mana, and one can summon up to 4 obelisks on the field. Do not oversummon them, as each one results in more mana being consumed when using abilities. Z - Energy Balls Very good ranged move, and for each obelisks, has a really good mana cost, but don't make this the main damage output, because the casting time takes a lot longer. X - Fissure Don't use this ability like it's Frigost's Icicle, it's not that good by itself in terms of damage output. However, what is special about it is that it can detonate obelisks. Fissure is good for getting rid of obelisks to make room for more or to cut down on mana, but it's still situational in that scenario. Unless you need new obelisks now and have the mana, then go for it. Otherwise, if it's possible to land a fissure that also detonates an obelisk near an enemy, then go for it as well, as it has a decent burst and defense debuff. C - Reinforce Reinforce is in the same scenario for Fissure. Don't use this as a main source of damage. It has a really long casting time, and there isn't a lot of damage from it. However, it is really good for two things: A) Knockback. If space is highly needed, especially for certain match-ups, and there's enough mana for other moves, go for it. B) Armor, it can melt really fast, so if armor is really needed for certain match-ups, and one still has a good amount of HP, then go for it. Also if getting bursted down, Reinforce nullifies a lot of that damage, so one can come out of certain moves like Power of Red or Punishing Blow alive. V - Obelisk Hop Obelisk Hop is where a lot of the spacing for Obsidian begins, as Obsidian jumps to all the obelisks, and finally to the last obelisk placed. While it may seem massive, it's best for spacing or initiation. Otherwise, it's good for escaping some moves, but it's fairly expensive at 10 mana per obelisks. In turn, be cautious when using this move, as one can jump into a fight and manage spacing with practically no mana afterwards. Match Ups (In Progress) Combos (In Progress) Category:Blog posts